Conventional footwear surfaces easily get dirty or scratched. Conventional footwear users often get tired of polishing and cleaning their footwear and of using and wearing the same footwear over and over, and would prefer having a collection of various footwear styles and colors. However, buying a wide variety of footwear can get very expensive. There is a long felt need for an inexpensive way to appear as having a variety of footwear while in fact not having more than a few pair.